Annarasumanara
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, gadis pintar di sekolahnya, berjuang memberi makan dirinya dan adiknya. Dia hanya ingin menjadi dewasa lebih cepat jadi dia lari dari kemiskinan dan realitas hidupnya. Suatu hari, hidupnya berubah saat ia bertemu dengan pesulap kekanakan yang bertanya padanya: "Apakah kau percaya sihir?"/Chanbaek/GS/meaningful.


_Hei kalian…_

_Pernahkah kalian mendengar tentang pesulap?_

…_Pesulap?..._

…_.ya..pesulap…._

_Kau tahu, ada sebuah taman hiburan di atas bukit…_

_Bukankah tempat itu sudah bakrut…?_

_Tapi bagaimanapun juga, __di sana __ada seorang pesulap pengembara yang berada di sekitar taman hiburan tersebut…_

…_Oh!.. aku juga mendengarnya…dan juga bahwa dia gila…_

_Tapi aku mendengar bahwa penampilannya benar-benar sihir…_

_Sihir sungguhan…?_

_Ketika dia menampilkan sulap memotong, dia sungguh memotong seseorang dan kemudian menggabungkannya kembali…_

_Dan ketika dia menampilkan sulap menghilang, orang itu benar-benar lenyap…_

_Wow…_

_Ketika dia bertemu seseorang sebelum menampilkan sulapnya…dia bertanya pertanyaan ini dengan melihat lurus ke dalam mata…_

_..pertanyaan apa..?_

_...apa kau…percaya sihir…?_

_._

_._

Annarasumanara© Il Kwon Ha

Main chara : Chanbaek

Genre : Mystery, Drama, Romance, School, Psychological, Seinen

.

.

Chapter 1 : Chasing

.

.

"Omong kosong…" ujar gerombolan siswi perempuan bersamaan ketika –Go Hana- salah satu teman mereka menceritakan mengenai pesulap di atas bukit.

Tapi tak lama kemudian guru Kwon muncul tiba-tiba di depan kelas, langkahnya tidak bersuara atau memang mereka luput mendengarkan kedatangannya.

"Ini adalah hari pertama kelas 11 jadi aku akan memanggil kehadiran kalian dalam 5 menit. Pergi dan duduk di bangku kalian!" guru Kwon adalah guru laki-laki yang umurnya lebih dari setengah abad. Kira-kira 55 atau 57 tahun. Dia dipenuhi keriput dan matanya yang tajam sama sekali tidak tersamarkan meski menggunaka kacamata silender tebal miliknya.

"Siapa dia? Wali kelas?" tanya salah seorang dari gerombolan Go Hana.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Ujar Manqi, salah satu siswi di antara gerombolan tersebut dengan sinis.

"Kita berada dalam petaka."

Ketika hendak berjalan ke bangkunya. Tak sengaja Hana menjatuhkan buku dari bangku seseorang "Oh, maaf." Ketika ia mengambilnya, pandangannya bertemu sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun sesaat.

"Hei, ini." ujar Hana sambil menyerahkan buku yang ia jatuhkan tadi.

"..oh, terimakasih." Jawab seorang gadis pemilik buku tersebut.

Hana kembali ke bangkunya dengan pandangan aneh pada si Gadis tersebut, jenis pandangan yang menyiratkan kesinisan.

"Tidakkah kau melihat gadis itu?" ia menarik bangkunya dengan mata yang mengarah pada pemuda tadi.

"Huh?" kata Mangqi menanggapi perkataan tidak jelas milik Hana.

"Gadis itu, yang duduk di bangku belakang.."

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kau tahu dia?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi dia mendapat peringkat baik. Namanya selalu berada di urutan atas dari daftar list siswa pintar. Dia sungguh teguh…belajar seperti itu di hari pertama." Ujar Mangqi.

"Oh yea, tidakkah kau lihat stockingnya?" Hana kembali sinis.

"Apa?"

TOK TOK TOK

"DIAAAMM." Guru Kwon memukul papan tulis dengan wajah murka "Kalian bukan anak-anak lagi. Kalian sudah kelas 11 sekarang…Apa semuanya sudah menemukan bangkunya?"

Suasana senyap. Hening seperti kelas yang menjelma menjadi area perkuburan. Guru Kwon membenahi letak bingkai kacamatanya "Aku akan memanggil daftar kehadiran."

Drrrr

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Semua siswa serentak memalingkan kepala ke arah pintu yang digeser dengan wajah penasaran. Guru Kwon memalingkan kepalanya pula dengan berteriak "Siapa yang datang terlambat?!"

Dia seorang siswa dengan kacamata tanpa _frame _berdiri dengan wajah teguh di depan pintu sambil menggendong tas ranselnya "Saya baru saja bertemu dengan kepala sekolah." Ujarnya dengan datar.

"Bertemu…?" wajah Guru Kwon yang semula seperti iblis tiba-tiba naik ke surga dan berubah menjadi malaikat. Dia tersenyum ramah seakan-akan tidak ada bekas kekejaman di wajahnya "Kau adalah murid terkenal nomor satu di seluruh sekolah, Kris Wu!" ia mnarik senyum lebar di wajahnya " Tidak masalah…kau terlambat..pergilah dan duduk di bangkumu." Ujar Guru Kwon seramah mungkin.

"Murid top?"

"Apa itu dia?"

"Dia yang menempati tempat pertama?"

"Dia tampan."

Suara bisik-bisik murid memenuhi atmosfir kelas. Mereka sibuk membicarakan Kris dengan wajah kagum dan tak percaya. Beberapa murid wanita tampak terpesona dengan aura yang dimiliki murid nomor satu tersebut.

Kris masuk ke dalam kelas dan ia berdiri tak jauh dari satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa di sana. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Pak guru…aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak ingin duduk di belakang."

Guru Kwon masih tersenyum ramah dan memperlihatkan kualitas keramahannya sepanjang pembicaraannya dengan Kris "Baiklah, kau bisa duduk sementara di sana. Aku akan mengganti tempatmu secepatnya." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kris sambil duduk. Ia tahu bahwa memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain duduk di bangku belakang itu sementara.

Kris awalnya duduk dengan tenang namun ia kemudian melirik ke samping kirinya. Membaca sebuah nama yang tertulis di bangku samping. _Byun Baekhyun._

"Wow, kita akan menjadi teman sebangku. Kita selalu bersaing dengan rangking. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu. Kau selalu lebih baik dibandingkan aku dalam matematika..tapi.." Kris membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya kemudian "…aku akan menang darimu tahun ini. Aku mengambil dua tutor matematika yang lebih mahal. Hahaha…" ujarnya bangga.

Suasana hening setelah tawa Kris mereda. Byun Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris.

"Huh..?" responsnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kris ucapkan padanya, Baekhyun lebih banyak tenggelam dalam lamunanya jadi ketika pada akhirnya ia sadar seseorang di sampingnya berbicara baru Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan berniat untuk meminta teman di sampingnya mengulang perkataannya.

Kris terdiam. Ia memegangi pangkal hidungnya dan sedikit mengambil waktu untuk memulihkan keadaan dan menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ah..aku..Kris Wu." Kata dia pada akhirnya.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kris seperti merasa aneh bahwa ia yakin Kris berbicara banyak padanya namun pada akhirnya kenapa pemuda itu justru hanya mengatakan namanya saja.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Kata Baekhyun "..hi.." sapanya kemudian.

Kris tertegun sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendapat respons semacam itu dari orang lain.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat. Murid-murid mulai berkumpul dengan teman akrabnya masing-masing. Bercanda atau bergosip. Mengobrolkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan membosankan atau bahkan…

"Kau tahu tentang aplikasi baru ini?"

"Aku telah mendownloadnya."

"Ini mengagumkan kan?"

…terkadang begitu memuakkan. Sikap pamer sebagian siswa sebenarnya sangat memuakkan. Kau bisa senang jika sama-sama memiliki atau berada di level yang sama tapi ketika kau kalah bahkan satu level pun. Rasanya kau ingin membuang dirimu dan kabur dari sana.

"Kris, les akan dimulai jam 8 kan? Aku akan bergabung denganmu bulan ini." ujar Hana dengan bangga. Kilatan matanya menampakkan rasa pamer pada teman-temannya.

"Kau?" kata Kris meremehkan "Aku pikir itu di luar levelmu."

"Biarkan aku menaikkan peringkatku dengan tutor mahal juga." Wajahnya berubah kesal. Hana tidak menyukai perkataan tajam Kris padanya.

"Hana, ayo makan siang." Teriak teman-teman Hana yang lain di dekat pintu.

Hana langsung menarik kerah baju Kris "Ayo, Kris." Ujarnya mengajak pemuda itu ikut makan bersama mereka.

Sesaat Kris menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk diam di bangkunya "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perkataan Kris hanya menoleh dan tersenyum "Ahh…aku bawa bekal." Katanya kemudian masih dengan senyum hangat yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Lalu Kris berlari menyusul Hana dan yang lainnya.

.

.

Di kantin teman-teman Hana berbicara sepanjang makan siang. Meski sangat menganggu bahwa pembicaraan itu tidak penting dan mendengar orang-orang cerewet di sekitarnya namun Kris hanya menahan diri dan mengabaikannya dengan tenang.

"Hei Kris. Kau duduk dengan murid top nomor 2 kan?" tanya Mangqi.

"Apa kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Hana menyelidik.

"Tidak." Kris menjawab tegas "Aku tidak peduli pada siapa yang duduk denganku." Katanya kemudian dengan acuh.

Suasana diam sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian kembali ramai dengan ocehan teman-teman Hana mengenai tren cat kuku terbaru atau merk sunblok yang baru-baru ini sedang booming.

Dalam keramaian ocehan mereka. Hana tiba-tiba berceletuk "Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah kalian lihat stocking Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

Srasshhh…

Gulp…Gulp..Gulp…

"Aahh~.."

Baekhyun mendesah lega setelah berhasil memenuhi perut kosongnya dengan air dari kran lapangan sekolah. Cuaca sangat terik di siang itu karenanya rasa haus dan laparnya menjadi tidak tertahankan.

Sebuah bola menggelinding di kakinya saat ia mengelap tetesan air di mulutnya, lalu anak laki-laki dari kelas sebelah berlari ke arahnya mengambil bola. Pemuda itu menunduk dan mengambil bola di kakinya. Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia berdiri diam seperti patung.

Saat pemuda itu mengambil bolanya, ia lantas berdiri dengan canggung dan langsung membalikkan tubuh.

"Ini bolaku kan?"

Kemudian dia berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Kemudian dia berlalu pergi. Baekhyun masih diam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Ia merasa malu, pemuda tadi pasti melihat stocking nya yang bolong.

_Ibu,_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku SMA_

_Wali kelas dan yang lainnya terlihat baik_

_Dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku, adalah siswa top_

_Aku harus mencoba lebih keras_

_Tapi aku khawatir bu_

_Aku bisa mengatasi apapun!_

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan pura-pura terbatuk untuk menutupi suara aneh dari perutnya.

.

.

Suasana kelas senyap, hanya terdengar guru Kim yang menjelaskan di depan kelas dengan suaranya yang keras. Baekhyun hanya duduk menyangga tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi kiri, tangan satunya memegang pena. Ia tidak menuliskan apapun di sana. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan guru Kim meski kadang-kadang diselingi lamunan.

Di sampingnya Kris juga begitu tenang, nampak tidak bergerak seperti patung. Tapi di balik kacamata mahalnya, ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Terutama ke stocking gadis itu. Dan ia bisa melihat lubang di sana. Sama persis yang dikatakan Hana tadi saat makan siang.

"Lihat..ada banyak lubang.." bisik Hana.

"Benarkah?" Mangqi tak percaya.

"Sepuluh dolar!" ujar Hana pada Mangqi, mereka bertaruh untuk hal ini.

"Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa stockingnya seperti itu...?" tanya Mangqi sambil menyerahkan 10 dolar pada Hana. Suaranya nampak sedikit prihatin.

"Aku tak tahu..."ujar Hana tidak peduli.

KRUYUUUKK~

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Hei siapa itu?"

"Benar-benar keras.."

Suara cemooh dibarengi tawa memenuhi kelas sejak suara perut seseorang terdengar keras.

"Kau tahu ini sungguh menyedihkan..." ujar guru Kim "Melewatkan makan hanya demi diet.."

"Hei, apa itu kau Kris? Suaranya datang dari arahmu." Celetuk Hana dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Itu bukan aku!" Kris meradang "Ck, ini bodoh! Bu, bisa kita lanjutkan pelajarannya?!" ujar Kris dengan wajah kesal bukan main. Bagaimana bisa ia dituduh melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu. Baginya orang-orang benar-benar bodoh saat ini.

Di lain sisi...

Baekhyun menunduk. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya antara rasa lapar dan malu. Ia hanya menunduk sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran. Sebuah tundukkan yang terlalu sering ia lakukan.

_Ibu_

_Aku punya masalah hari ini_

_Dan tidak seorang pun menyadarinya, terimakasih Tuhan. Hmm.._

_Aku harap aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan suara itu._

.

.

"Oh ya Tuhan. Kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk membersihkan ruang depan..." Pria tua itu mengerutkan kening "..bisakah kau mulai minggu depan"

"Ah..ya! terimakasih!" Baekhyun menundukkan badanya 900 kepada lelaki tua pemilik restoran. Ia bersyukur baru saja diterima kerja di salah satu restoran cepat saji itu.

Kruyuuk~

Pria tua itu mengernyit. Mendengar sesuatu yang baginya terdengar aneh dan menggelikan sedangkan Baekhyun tahu benar apa itu. Itu suara perutnya yang kosong.

Tubuhnya masih menunduk 900 pada pria tua pemilik restoran cepat saji itu meski rasanya Baekhyun mengering di tempatnya dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia malu. Benar-benar malu dengan suara perutnya sendiri.

'_Aku sungguh berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap suara ini.'_

.

.

Jalanan itu berangin dan meniupkan rambut serta roknya. Baekhyun menahan rambutnya untuk tidak berkibar berantakan dan terus berjalan. Masih cukup jauh menuju rumahnya.

_Ibu_

_Banyak hal terjadi, tapi aku berpikir hari ini hari keberuntungan_

_Aku khwatir karena aku dipecat di tempat kerjaku sebelumnya_

_Tapi aku menemukan yang lain_

_Dan pemiliknya sangat baik juga_

Baekhyun memegang selembar uang senilai 10.000 won. Menerawang tentang sesuatu.

"Baiklah, mari bertahan satu minggu dengan ini..." ia menghela nafas, matanya masih memegangi selembar uang bewarna hijau di tangannya "..haruskah aku memberi stocking baru..?" ia menimbang-nimbang "..atau pertama beli beras dan stocking minggu berikutnya...?" masih merenung "..apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Di tengah ke bingungannya itu tiba-tiba angin menerbangkan uang yang terselip di ibu jari dan jari telunjukkan tersebut. Baekhyun terkejut melihat uang itu melayang mengikuti angin. Ia lantas berlari dan berlari mengejarnya. Rasa-rasanya uang itu telah menjelma menjadi kupu-kupu dengan sayap kertas warna hijau. Terbang kesana kemari dan sulit di tangkap.

Seberapa jauh ia berlari mengejar uang itu, angin masih membawanya dan sayap-sayap hijau kertasnya mengejek dirinya. Baekhyun seakan berlari seakan selembar uang itu adalah dunianya.

Lalu ia berhenti dan saat itu juga ia baru tersadar bahwa larinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang asing. Tempat itu terlihat suram dengan banyak mainan yang diam membeku. Itu sebuah taman hiburan yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah berada di atas bukit.

Matanya memandangi sekitar. Melihat mainan, wahana, dan boneka-boneka di sana tampak rusak dan menyedihkan. Lama Baekhyun memandangi tempat itu dalam diam.

_Kau tahu, ada sebuah taman hiburan di atas bukit…_

Ia masih merenung. Perkataan teman sekelasnya tadi tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

_Bukankah tempat itu sudah bakrut…?_

Baekhyun mulai merasa tak nyaman berada di sana. Angin bertiup dan terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya. Tangannya menyilang memeluk dada.

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini..?" ia menggosokkan telapak tangannya di lengannya "..dimana uangku..?" Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman "Ah...mungkin aku harus pergi.."

Dan saat itulah, ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi. Tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Seorang pria dengan topi dan jas, seorang pesulap. Dia tinggi dengan warna mata yang tertutup topi tingginya.

_ada seorang pesulap pengembara yang berada di sekitar taman hiburan tersebut…_

…_Oh!.. aku juga mendengarnya…_

_..__dan juga bahwa dia gila…_

Ia mundur satu langkah karena keterkejutan. Lalu pria di depannya menggerakkan tangannya. Sebuah gerakan yang cepat, Baekhyun masih diam, terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi...

_sebelum menampilkan sulapnya…dia bertanya pertanyaan ini dengan melihat lurus ke dalam mata…_

_..apa kau…_

_._.. selembar uang senilai 10.000 won yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangan si Pria yang sambil berujar padanya.

"..percaya sihir...?"

Pria itu mengangkat sedikit topinya dan kini Baekhyun bisa melihat seperti apa rupanya. Seperti apa warna matanya. Dan warna matanya adalah cokelat muda.

Ia masih saja diam. Seakan-akan sulap barusan juga dibubuhi mantra beku. Tapi di antara keterkejutan dan kekakuan tubuhnya. Baekhyun tertegun pada pertanyaan pria di depannya. _Sihir...? apa aku percaya sihir...?_

Dan ah...Baekhyun tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu. Sebab dia..

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak percaya

.

.

-tbc-

Hi Ivyluppin here!

Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena aku sudah ini hanya repost dan aku mengganti pair nya dari yang semula Yunjae menjadi ChanBaek. Karena aku pikir pair ini lebih cocok dan aku sendiri juga bukan Yunjaeshipper meski aku tertarik pada pair itu. Well, Yunjaeshipper mungkin tak terlalu suka author baru dalam fandom. Okay, biarkan aku stuck di Exo dulu. Haha..

Segitu dulu aja deh dariku, bye guys

And

Review ditunggu untuk penyemangat ya

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
